The Lives of Ash and May
by AshAndMay4ever
Summary: The lives of the Pokemon couple Ash and May, a great story to any Advancedshippers. Their relationship from them in kindergarten to them married with a child. Anyone who wanted to see their relationship through the ages, here it is. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Lives of Ash and May

By: AshAndMay4ever

It all began in February at the Petalburg Elementary School, where a new student will change a little girl's life.

It was playtime for a little May Maple, she was 5 years old and was always smiling. She wore a white shirt with a red jacket and a black skirt. She also had a red bow in her hair that she absolutely loved. She was currently trying to draw a Pokémon, she grabbed a blue crayon and dragged it across the paper. Suddenly their teacher Mrs. Jones rang a little bell, signaling that she needed their attention. "Excuse me children" Their teacher called. "We have a new student coming all the way from Pallet town in Kanto." She turned and looked through the doorway and called. "Would you like to come in and introduce yourself?" Everyone waited for a moment and then, a little boy and his mother walked in. The little boy was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a navy blue jacket and gray pants, he had a baseball hat with a PokéBall design on it. May immediately looked at the boy curiously. _I wonder who he is._ She thought. The little boy finally introduced himself. "Umm… H-hi. I'm Ash Ketchum and I just moved from Kanto." He gave a nervous wave towards the class. "Okay, who would like to show Ash around the school since he's new?" Mrs. Jones asked. May's hand shot up in the air almost instantly. "Ooh! Can I please show Ash around the school?" May shouted. Everyone was a little surprised about her enthusiasm. "Okay… May, you can show Ash around the school. You can all return to playtime." Mrs. Jones said as she rung the bell a second time. May ran over to meet the new kid, swerving in between classmates. She had finally gotten over to him, she smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi there, I'm May Maple. Nice to meet you." She said cheerfully, Ash was shy at first until his mother gave him a nudge. "H-hi there May, how are you?" Ash asked, very shyly. "I'm great. Thank you Ash, would you like to go color with me?" Upon hearing this, he automatically perked up. "Sure!" he happily replied, with his shyness behind him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the crayons, he was very much in distress that she was dragging him along. His mother smiled. _Well my little Ash, looks like someone likes you._ She saw that girl May offer him a red crayon. Ash took it from her hand. Her cheeks became ever so slightly red as Ash gave May a thankful smile. Ash's mother saw that he was certainly well looked after when she saw May helping Ash with his drawing. _Good luck Ash. _And she left. She came back later to pick Ash up from school.

"So Ash, how was your first day at the Elementary school?" she asked on their way home. Ash seemed very happy when asked this. "It went great Mom, I made a new friend today. It was that girl May from before. She even lives next door." Ash's mom seemed happy about him making a friend. "So, what did you do with May during school?" Ash thought for a moment and said. "Well, we got to go outside and May showed me a pretty meadow with flowers in it. We played a game of tag with some other kids. When May was it she never stopped chasing me. And when she caught me she tackled me into a hug. It really hurt." He said as he rubbed his shoulder. His mother smiled. _She colored with him, sat with him in a meadow of flowers, chased after him and nearly hugged him to death. Sounds like someone has a crush on my little Ash. _"Oh Mom, what's Valentine's Day?" Ash asked his mother. She was a little surprised about the question. "Valentine's day is when you celebrate with people you like. Why do you ask?" Ash leaned in and said. "May said that something called Valentine 's Day was coming up at school and that we're supposed to make a card for someone that you like."

"Is there someone you have in mind for this card?" His mother asked. He shook his head. "Nope, May's the only friend I have at school." Ash's mother sighed. He had no idea. "Well Ash, why don't you make a card for May. I know that she would definitely like getting a card from you. I'll even help you with it." Ash had absolutely no idea what was going on. " Several days later on Valentine's day, Ash walked into Mrs. Jones's class with a heart shaped card in his hand. He thought back to when his mom helped him with the card. "Why don't we put a poem in it Ash?" His mother asked. Ash didn't know what she was talking about. "What's a poem Mom?" He asked. "Well Ash, a poem is when words rhyme usually to say that you like someone. Something like Roses are red, Violets are blue…" "Hi Ash!" May's greeting snapped him out of his flashback, he instinctively hid the card behind his back. "Hi May, happy Valentine 's Day." Mrs. Jones rang the bell and told the kids to take their seats. There was a bag in front of everyone's seats with their names on them. "Okay kids, now I'm sure you noticed the bags in front of your seats. If you have a Valentine's day card for someone, just put it in their bag and return to your seats when you're done." Said Mrs. Jones. Everyone got up and started to give away their cards. Ash looked around for May, he spotted her near his seats. She wasn't looking so he dropped his card in her bag. _Wow _Ash thought._ May has a lot of cards in her bag. Will she still want to be my friend if everyone else wants to be her friends._ He returned to his seat and looked through his bag. _How come May had so many cards in her bag and I only have three?_ It was true. He had one blue card with a yellow Staryu on it, a purple heart with white and yellow edges, and finally a big red heart-shaped card with white frills around it. The last one looked like it took a lot of time to make. He looked up to see who made the cards. There was a redheaded girl with her hair in a ponytail who signed it Misty, a girl with short purple hair signed it Anabel, and the last one was signed… _May?_ Ash thought. He looked up and saw May rummaging through her bag like a maniac, reading every card and putting it back in the bag only to pick up another card. Finally, she found his card. She opened it and read the poem he wrote.

Mi hat is red,

yor eyes are blu,

May, hapy Valntine's day to yu.

-Ash

May looked up and scanned the room for Ash, she found him and left her desk to walk up to him. "So May, did you like the card?" Ash asked. She smiled and pulled Ash into a tight hug. "T-thank you Ash. I love… it."_ May Ketchum… _She thought. _It has a nice ring to it. _Ash was gasping for breath. "May, you're choking me… gasp."


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later…**

"May, you're choking me… gasp." Said a distressed Ash Ketchum. It was ten years since he had met May Maple in kindergarten and now they were best friends since then. They were now in Odale High school together. It was a Friday in early January and school had just gotten out. May had then ambushed him outside with one of her patented lethal hugs. Ash pried himself out of her powerful grip and was gasping for breath with his hands on his knees. May let out a small laugh and placed her hand on his back. "Are you okay Ash?" Ash had finally caught his breath and responded. "I'm okay, ten years of your hugs and I still end up winded." They both ended laughing at the remark and began walking home. May decided to hug his arm and rest her head on his shoulder as she walked with him. He turned his head and was about to question her actions but he saw a bright smile on her face and decided to leave it. It had begun to snow as they walked back to Littleroot town, May looked up and saw Ash marveling at the snow. She smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder. "It's beautiful." Ash remarked. May stared at Ash without him knowing. "It sure is…"

They continued to walk with her hugging his arm until they reached their houses in Littleroot. "See you tomorrow May." Said Ash as he walked up his driveway. May was walking up her driveway when a plan formed in her head. When she got to the door she pretended to rummage through her pockets, searching for a key that she knew was inside her backpack. She looked over to Ash and asked. "Hey Ash. I can't find my house key, can I wait at your house until my parents come home from work?" Ash shrugged. "I don't see why not." May crossed over to Ash's house and went in with him.

She walked into Ash's living room that she saw several times when she was younger. "Wow, I haven't been in here since I used to come over for play dates." Ash smiled. "Yeah, I guess it's been a while." Suddenly, a voice was heard from down the hallway. "Ash is that you?" Ash stuck his head into the hallway and replied. "Yes Mom it's me. By the way, May's locked out of her house. Can she stay over a bit until her parents come home?" His mom responded. "Sure. Just make sure she's comfortable. I'll be out in a minute." Ash sat back on the couch next to May. "Why don't you call your parents to see when they'll come home?" May nodded and reached into her backpack. She pulled out her PokéGear and called her mom. Her mother picked up as her face appeared on the screen. "Hi May, did you get home safely?" May shook her head. "I accidentally left my key inside the house so I was wondering when you and dad would come home? I'm waiting at Ash's house." She asked, even though she picked this day specifically because of her parent's schedule. She knew they wouldn't be home until early in the morning. "Sorry May, neither of us will be home until very early in the morning. You'll have to stay over at Ash's until we come home tomorrow. That should be okay, especially because you li-" May pressed a button and cut her mother off. Her mom hadn't seen that Ash was next to her and nearly revealed her lifelong crush on him. She turned to Ash and tried to smile innocently. "Looks like we got cut off." Ash had a confused look on his face. "Okay…" Ash's mother walked in. "Hello May, I haven't seen you for a while. Last time you were here a blizzard was outside and you were stuck here for a few hours." May shuddered. "Yeah, I h-hate blizzards." Ash put his arm on her shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "Luckily, it's only snowing. No blizzards, only snow." Ash's mom apologized. "Sorry for bringing it up May. Do you know when your parent's will be home?" May nodded, hugging her arms while trying to calm herself down. Ash's smile made her heart slow down… and skip a beat. (The romantic way, not the heart problem.) "They're working late tonight so I was wondering…" Ash finished the sentence. "Could May stay over until her parents come home from work tomorrow morning?" Ash's mother nodded. "Well, I don't see why not. It's not too different from the original situation. You can sleep in our guest room for the night May. I'll go and get the room ready." May nodded as she let go of her arms and took a deep breath. "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum." May thanked Ash's mother as she left. Ash took his hand off of her shoulder and smiled at her. "It's no problem May, we wouldn't have you sit there in the snow." May smiled back at his remark, happy that he felt that way.

Then, a small yellow mouse Pokémon walked around the corner. He saw Ash and immediately jumped on his lap. It cried its name as a sign of greeting. "Pika!" Ash laughed and petted its head. "Hey Pikachu, how've you been?" Pikachu happily cried out as a sign that it was okay. "Pikachu!" May leaned in to look into Pikachu's eyes. "Hey there Pikachu, remember me?" Pikachu nodded and jumped onto May's shoulder. She scratched a spot behind Pikachu's ear and Pikachu went completely limp. "Pikaaa…" Pikachu said as a sign of pleasure. Ash looked intrigued at Pikachu's reaction. "Wow, I've never seen Pikachu go limp like that before." Ash tried to scratch Pikachu at the same spot, but Pikachu appeared uncomfortable and electrocuted Ash. He fell to the floor with a blackened face. May scratched Pikachu behind the ear, and once again Pikachu went limp. Ash got up from the floor and marveled at the sight. "Well, I guess that means you've got a special touch May. And it looks like Pikachu agrees." Pikachu slowly nodded, agreeing to Ash's remark. May pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks. You think I'm special?" She asked with a small smile. Ash nodded, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course you are May. I've known you for ten years and you've always been special." May stopped scratching Pikachu much to his dismay and was currently holding her heart. "T-thank you." After that little moment, Ash's mother had made dinner. This was surprising to the two of them because they hadn't noticed how much time had passed.

After dinner they decided to get ready for bed, May had no pajamas so she decided to sleep in the gym clothes in her backpack. She wore a red tracksuit with a black collar and two white stripes down the sides. The guest room was fairly nice. It was painted a light tan shade, it had a small nightstand and a balcony outside. May went outside her guest room to ask if she could borrow a toothbrush for the night and she ran into Ash in the hallway. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue boxers with his signature hat. Pikachu was nowhere to be found. Ash gave her a smile and May tried as hard as she could from blushing. Ash gestured to the bathroom. "I just needed to brush my teeth. If you need a toothbrush I grabbed a spare." May was trying to keep her emotions in check so Ash wouldn't catch onto her crush. She stammered out a response, because she stammered a little when she got nervous. "T-thanks A-Ash." Ash tilted his head with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright May? You seem nervous, is anything wrong?" May was touched that he noticed something was wrong and was trying to help. But she firmly shook her head and rushed into the bathroom, she then slammed the door and sat with her back to the door while hugging her knees. Ash was truly confused, but he shook it off and went back into his room.

May heard Ash's footsteps and opened the bathroom door a crack, once she was satisfied Ash was gone she opened the door and rushed into the guest room. Her head was burrowed in a pillow. After a minute she heard harsh noises outside the window and looked up. Outside was, a blizzard. May was shaking with pure terror. "B-b-b-blizzard!" She burrowed her head inside her pillow once more and pulled the blanket up to her ears. She was terrified, and tried to think of a safe place to be to wait through the blizzard. Her head perked up and ran to Ash's room. She was standing outside the door, trying to build up the courage to knock. Her knuckle was an inch away from the door until she pulled away at the last possible second. She was walking to the guest room when she stepped on a squeaky floor board. Meanwhile in Ash's room, Ash was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "_Why was May acting so weird before? All I said was that she's special, which she is. Now she's acting weird, I wonder if anything's wrong._" Outside, Ash heard a floorboard creak. He got up and opened the door only to see May entering the guest room. "May?" Ash asked. He walked over to May's room and opened the door a crack. Ash saw May standing on the balcony, the blizzard had reduced to soft snowing. He opened the door all the way and stood next to her.

"Are you alright May?" May jumped at Ash's question, she saw Ash's face and immediately calmed down. "Ash, you scared me." Ash's expression didn't change from his worried look. "You've been acting strangely since this afternoon, everything okay?" May turned away and looked at the moon. She sighed and replied. "I'm fine. It's just that well… you've never called me special before…" Ash thought May was offended and immediately tried to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry May I meant that you're special in a good way. I didn-" May put a single finger on Ash's lips and gazed into his eyes, her own eyes were sparkling. "That's not it Ash, in fact that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. But that's the thing, I didn't know how to thank you. In fact, I was terrified of doing the wrong thing. But now I know the perfect way to thank you." She said as she took her finger off of Ash's lips. Ash was about to ask what it was. "Well, what wa-" That was the second time Ash was cut off within minutes. Only this time May interrupted Ash by lunging towards him, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing him passionately on the lips. Ash was wide-eyed in shock, but he slowly began to close his eyes as he adjusted to what was going on. Ash put his hands around May's waist and gave in. After half a minute, May pulled away with her arms around Ash's neck. She had the brightest smile as she said four simple words. "Ash, I love you." Ash was truly stunned, he was blinking furiously as he gasped for words. When he finally managed to speak, one question came to mind. "When did you…" May answered instantly. "Since that Valentine 's day ten years ago." Ash was smiling even wider than May. "May…" Ash asked, she nodded her head and spoke in a soft voice. "Yes Ash?" Ash pulled May in and gave her a kiss. It was May's turn to be wide-eyed, but she immediately kissed him back. In her head, only one thought came to mind. "_Yeeeeeessssssss! Finally!" _Their lips parted, May was about to object until she heard four words that she was waiting for almost her whole life.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**4 years later…**

She opened the big wooden doors just a crack to peek through, dozens of people sat in rows of benches. At the end, a tall man with black unruly hair was wearing a tuxedo. Next to him was a man in white robes holding a small leather book in his hands. She turned to face her friends in her silky white wedding dress. "I'm so nervous, what if I mess up or something." One of her friends stepped up to reassure her. "It'll be fine May, it's your wedding day. You are going out there and you're going to marry Ash Ketchum, the boy you've loved since kindergarten." Said one of her bridesmaids. She had long pink hair and a reassuring smile. May calmed down. "Thanks Solidad, thanks all of you. Misty, Dawn, Zoey, Iris." She said. She let a Pokémon out of her PokéBall, It was a Lilligant that Ash gave her when he traveled through the Unova region. It was a little over 3 feet tall, had what looked like a dress made of leaves, amber eyes that looked like seeds, and a beautiful orange orchid on its head. "Are you ready Lilly?" May said to her Lilligant, she also turned to a certain Pikachu who held a white pillow with two golden rings on it. "And are you ready Pikachu?" They both nodded. Lilligant walked over to the wooden doors, she was pointing at the door repeatedly saying its name. "Lilligant! Lilli, Lilli! Gant Lilli!" All of the bridesmaids were already waiting at the end of the aisle. May realized what Lilly wanted. She leaned down and spoke." So, you want to go now my little flower girl?" Lilligant nodded. "Okay then Lilly, go out there and use Petal Dance." Lilligant walked down the aisle, its petal dance spreading rose petals down the aisle. It reached the end of the aisle and waited by the bridesmaids. May took a deep breath. "Okay, it's now or never." She began to walk down the aisle. The organ music began and Ash turned to behold in the beauty of his bride. "Wow…" He said, and for good reason. She was a beautiful woman on her wedding day, her elegant white dress flowed with every step she took. She got to the end of the aisle with flower petals on her dress and in her hair. The minister spoke, but neither one was paying attention. They were only focused on each other. _This is the best day in my life._ They both thought. Then, they heard the minister say "Do you have the rings?" They both nodded, they looked down the aisle and saw Pikachu walking down the aisle with the rings. Ash and May each grabbed one ring and put it on the other's ring finger. So, after they exchanged they're vows. They both heard five words that they've been waiting for… "You may kiss the bride.


	4. Chapter 4

**6 years later…**

"Ready or not, here I come!" Said a 27 year old Ash Ketchum with an enthusiastic voice. Ash had grown a noticeable five inches. He was in fair shape and was the happiest he's ever been. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a white jacket and grey cargo pants. He still wore his much loved hat. He was apparently searching for someone in his well sized backyard. There was a forest around the edges and a few large trees scattered around the lawn. Pikachu was jumping from the trees in the backyard, also searching for the unknown person. "Pika!" it cried while gesturing to behind a large oak tree. Ash snuck up behind the tree and was directly behind it. He cried out while he looked at the other side of the tree. "Ah Ha! Huh?" Ash saw that no one was behind the large tree. "He he…" Ash turned as he heard a small giggle from the bushes near the small two story house. A smile grew on Ash's face as he crept over to the bushes. He parted the bushes and bellowed another. "Ah Ha!" Within the bushes, a small shriek escaped the bushes. A little girl with shoulder length black hair was sitting inside of the bushes. She had creamy white skin with sapphire blue eyes, and she wore a light blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist. She was excited that Ash had found her. She had the warmest smile was on her face. "Eeek! You found me daddy! You found me!" Ash picked up his daughter and spun her around. "Yes Mira, I found you." Pikachu jumped down from the tree and landed on Ash's shoulder next to Mira. She rubbed Pikachu's head and smiled. "Thanks Pikachu for hiding me from daddy." Pikachu nodded and happily cried out. "Pika chu pi!"

Mira looked up to the trees. "And can you come down too?" She asked. A small white and light blue Pokémon jumped out of the trees and landed in Mira's arms. "Pachi! Ri Pachi!" Said a wild Pachirisu that had befriended Mira when she played outside. The back door opened and out walked May Ketchum, happily married to Ash. She had grown three inches, was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. She no longer wore a bandanna and let her brunette hair hang out. Ash never thought about it but May had developed slightly more than when she was a teenager. However, Ash had noticed that Mira had gotten her kind personality and brilliantly blue sapphire eyes from her mother. Ash set Mira down and she immediately chased after Pachirisu playfully. Ash walked over to his wife and smiled. May gave Ash a quick kiss and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. They silently watched their daughter for a few seconds until Ash spoke. "She reminds me of you. Did you know that?" May shook her head. "No, how so?" Ash smiled. "Isn't it obvious? You have the same sapphire blue eyes. Plus you both have the cutest smile." May smiled at this compliment and Ash continued. "That's the smile! Plus Mira acts the exact same way as you did when I first met you in kindergarten." May was about to counter until they heard Mira cry out in victory. "Gotcha!" They turned to see Mira laughing as she held Pachirisu in her arms. The static electricity in its fur made Mira's hair stand up a little. Mira squeezed Pachirisu too tight and it gave Mira a small electric shock and ran off. "Hey, get back here Pachi!" Mira said as she chased after Pachirisu again. May happily sighed as she saw her daughter run after her much beloved friend. She flashed back to when she once played with Ash during kindergarten.

"You're it May! No tag backs." Said a young boy who's name May didn't remember. She remembered playing tag with a few kids including Ash in the field behind Petalburg Elementary. As soon as she was it, she slowly turned maniacally towards Ash. Ash had a look of pure terror in his eyes as he began to run. She charged at Ash full speed and nearly caught up to him when Ash stepped to the side and stopped in his tracks. She stumbled and tried to catch Ash's sleeve to try to slow her down. But she only dragged Ash behind her as May failed to stop. Ash dug his heels into the ground and they both regained their balance. May was gasping for breath because she was tired out. May happily remembered what she said next. "Ash…" She said between her heavy breathing. Ash nodded. "Yeah…" Ash huffed. May jumped at Ash and tackled him to the ground as she cried out in triumph. "Got you!"

May came out of her flashback to see Mira tackling Pachirisu and crying out in victory. "Got you!" May smirked. "You know Ash, Mira's a lot like you as well." Ash was interested in this. "You really think so?" May nodded. "Of course. You both have an unstoppable determination. And Mira might have my eyes but she has that glint in them that only you have. Plus, you both have the same black,**_messy_** hair that I love so much." May had put emphasis on the word messy as she ran her fingers through his unkempt hair. Ash smiled back lovingly and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you." May smiled. "I love you too." They looked back and saw their daughter playing with Pachirisu. Ash's eyes perked up as a thought came into his head. "May, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" May laughed, the kind of laugh that just made Ash marvel at her. May tried to confirm what Ash was thinking."Is it… I'm the luckiest person in the world?" Ash laughed. "Well, yes. But I meant this." Ash walked over to Mira and crouched down next to her. "Hey Mira." Mira laughed as she played with Pachirisu. "Hi daddy." Ash continued when he pulled out a small box. "Do you remember when you first met Pachi?" Mira nodded. Ash laughed as he thought back to that day. "I remember you wanted to see Pachirisu so bad that you tried to climb up a tree to meet him. And now you two are best friends, right?" Mira and Pachirisu nodded. "So, if it's okay with Pachi…" Ash opened the box and inside was a PokéBall.

Mira gasped as she took it out of the box. Pachirisu went to her shoulder to look at the unknown object. "Mira, do you want to-" Ash was cut off as Mira hugged him in sheer joy. "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yeesssss! Thank you Daddy!" Ash patted her back as he laughed. "It was no problem. So, are you ready to catch your first Pokémon?" Mira pulled out of the hug and nodded furiously as if she never would get the chance again. She ran a small distance away and Pachirisu jumped off of her shoulder. "Are you ready Pachi?" Asked Mira. Pachirisu nodded and head butted the button of the PokéBall. A flash of light occurred and Pachirisu was sucked into the red and white sphere. The button flashed red for a minute until a clicking sound occurred. Mira smiled and hugged the PokéBall. Ash backed up and stood next to May. "That was what I was thinking." May kissed Ash for a fair minute. "Great idea Ash, look how happy Mira is." Mira let Pachirisu out of its PokéBall and squealed when Pachirisu appeared. Ash laughed. "You know May, I think Mira will be a fine young girl. Especially because she gets her best traits from her mother." May laughed as she nudged Ash playfully. "Ash!" Ash smiled as he watched Mira run around with Pachirisu. "May, I love you." Ash said. May looked up and smiled. "Ash, I love you too."

The End

FIN

Whatever


End file.
